1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system, and in particular to an electrophoretic display system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continual research on and the recent advancement of various display technologies, displays, such as electrophoretic displays (EPD), liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, have been gradually commercialized and applied to devices in different sizes and with different areas. Besides, the popularity of portable electronic devices calls the attention of the market to flexible displays, e.g., e-paper, e-book, and so on.
In general, if a flexible display with high resolution is to be driven, a timing controller is required to provide series frame data to a data driver through a relatively large number of data lines, so as to drive the display panel. Thereby, the influence of traces undoubtedly lessens the likelihood of reducing the volume of the flexible display, such that the flexible display may not be able to satisfy the requirement for compactness and miniaturization.
In another aspect, a display voltage is output from the data driver to the display panel, so as to drive the display panel to display corresponding frames. Hence, whether the display panel may accurately display the frames or not is determined by the driving capability (e.g., the amount of the output current) of the data driver. Due to the demand for driving capability, the chip area of the data driver may be significant; namely, the hardware costs of the data driver may be considerable.